


Halloween After Party

by xanaxanaxanadu



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, PWP, Piercings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxanaxanadu/pseuds/xanaxanaxanadu
Summary: For the English version read chapter 2!Die Halloween Party ist zu Ende, doch für Aoi ist die Nacht noch jung und eine Begegnung auf dem Bahnsteig sorgt dafür, dass er nicht allein nach Hause gehen muss.The Halloween party is over, but the night is still young for Aoi and because of an encounter on the platform he doesn't have to walk home alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Aoi liebte Halloween. An welchem anderen Tag war es auch sonst sozial akzeptiert in viktorianischer Mode, einem schweren Samtumhang und einem Zylinder durch die Straßen zu laufen? Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, jeden, an dem er und seine kleine Gruppe Freunde vorbeikamen breit anzugrinsen und die spitzen Vampirzähne zu zeigen.

Die anderen waren genauso gut gelaunt wie er, obwohl die Stimmung schon langsam abkühlte, jetzt wo sie am Bahngleis standen und auf den Zug warteten, der sie aus Tokio heraus nach Hause bringen sollte. Nun, zumindest würden die meisten fahren, zwei hatten sich schon vor dem Club, in dem sie gefeiert hatten verabschiedet, drei hatten auf dem Weg ein Taxi angehalten und Aoi würde auch bald in seine nahgelegene Wohnung zurückkehren, er hatte nur noch die verbliebenen Freunde begleiten wollen.

„Und du kommst wirklich gut alleine nachhause?“, erkundigte sich Kai zum wiederholten Mal bei ihm.

„Keine Sorge, ich mach mir eher Gedanken um euch.“ Er zeigte auf Ruki, der sich in Reitas Mumienkostüm verheddert hatte und viel zu laut lachte, was Uruha aber nicht zu stören schien, der auf einer Bank hinter ihnen eingedöst war.

Kai seufzte nur und machte sich daran Ruki zu befreien. „Reita, halt still, sonst krieg ich Rukis Hörner nicht da raus. Lass es, Ruki!“

„Der Zug kommt in einer Minute“, informierte Aoi ihn unnötigerweise und ging zu Uruha hinüber um ihn zu wecken. „Aufwachen, Schwester, schlafen kannst du auch noch zuhause.“

Uruha stöhnte, richtete sich wacklig auf und ordnete seine Nonnenrobe. „Urgh, mir ist schlecht.“

„Ja, ich weiß, aber es ist ja nicht mehr lang.“

Der Zug fuhr ein und endlich hatte Kai es auch geschafft Reita und Ruki voneinander zu trennen.

„Danke Aoi“, lächelte er schwach, als Aoi ihm Uruha zuführte, der sich prompt auf ihn stützte und ihm beinahe das Krankenschwersternhäubchen vom Kopf fegte. „Ok, lasst uns gehen. Ruki, lass es habe ich gesagt, sonst nehm ich dir die Peitsche gleich weg.“

„Oh nein, bitte nicht, die brauche ich heute noch“, bettelte Ruki und warf Reita einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Der rollte nur mit den Augen und klopfte Aoi zum Abschied auf den Rücken. „Man sieht sich, altes Haus. Ja, ich komm ja.“

„Komm gut heim. Vorsicht Stufe, Uruha.“

Aoi winkte noch einmal als sich die Türen schlossen und sich seine Freunde auf den Weg weiter ins Innere machten. Im selben Moment sprintete eine Gestalt an ihm vorbei zu der sich schließenden Tür.

„Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit, nein, nein, nein!“

Zu spät, die Tür war zu und der junge Mann (soweit Aoi es ausmachen konnte) hämmerte vergebens auf den Türöffner ein. Amüsiert zog Aoi die Augenbrauen hoch, wandte sich dann aber ab um eine Zigarette aus seinem Umhang zu fischen. Außer ihm und dem Anderen befand sich sonst keiner mehr auf dem Bahnsteig und der Fremde hatte sicher andere Sorgen, als sich an ein bisschen Zigarettenqualm zu stören.

Der Zug fuhr an und Aoi blickte ihm noch hinterher, bis er in der Ferne verschwand. Seufzend zog er sein Handy heraus und schaute ob er was verpasst hatte. Ein paar seiner Freunde hatten ihm Bilder von anderen Feiern geschickt, oder Sprachnachrichten, die er sich aber erst zuhause anhören würde.

Er scrollte kurz durch Twitter und überlegte, ob er vielleicht tatsächlich noch auf Hitsugis Party auftauchen sollte, auf der er auch eingeladen gewesen war, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Natürlich war er noch nicht müde und eigentlich war er auch noch nicht zu betrunken, aber wahrscheinlich war auch diese Party sich schon am Auflösen.

Er seufzte erneut, steckte sein Handy wieder weg und war gerade im Begriff sich auf den Weg aus dem Bahnhof zu machen, als leise Schritte näherkamen und er nach Feuer gefragt wurde. Er drehte sich um und begegnete dem Blick und dem verlegenen Lächeln des jungen Mannes, der den Zug verpasst hatte.

„Klar“, zuckte er die Schultern und reichte dem Anderen sein Feuerzeug.

Während sich dieser seine Zigarette ansteckte nutzte Aoi die Zeit ihn von unten bis oben zu betrachten. Sehr kreativ war sein Kostüm ja nicht, dafür aber umso aufreizender. Es bestand praktisch nur aus einem Haarreifen mit Katzenohren, der auf dem brünetten Haar saß, das ihm etwas verwuschelt bis auf die Schultern fiel, und einem schwarzen Halsband mit einem kleinen Glöckchen dran.

Der Rest war da schon interessanter: sein weit ausgeschnittenes T-Shirt war ihm leicht über eine Schulter gerutscht und reichte ihm knapp über den Po, der zusätzlich von einer kurzen, schwarzen Shorts bedeckt war, aus der zwei lange Beine, bekleidet mit engmaschigen Netzstrümpfen, herausragten.

Aoi leckte sich unbewusst über die trockenen Lippen. Der Andere hatte irgendetwas an sich, das er nicht genau definieren konnte, aber es schürte ein heftiges Verlangen in Aois Bauch. Vielleicht war es dieser betörende Geruch oder das Lächeln seiner mehrfach gepiercten Lippen oder der Blick dieser verwirrend blauen Augen, obwohl Aoi natürlich klar war, dass es Kontaktlinsen sein mussten.

Während er sein Feuerzeug wieder entgegennahm, lächelte er den Fremden charmant an und überlegte sich wie er ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, doch bevor er sich etwas überlegt hatte nahm ihm der Jüngere die Sorge ab.

„Hast du auch den Zug verpasst?“, fragte er, stieß den Zigarettenrauch aus und wies in die Richtung des entfernten Zuges.

Fasziniert sah Aoi zu wie kurz seine pinke Zunge hervorschnellte und seine Lippen befeuchtete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nur Freunde von mir weggebracht.“

Der Andere summte unbestimmt und schaute nachdenklich auf die Anzeigetafel. „Das war der letzte Zug nicht wahr?“

Aoi nickte.

„Mist.“

„Wo musst du denn hin?“

„Chiba.“

Aoi lachte, entsorgte seinen Zigarettenstummel im nahen Aschenbecher und kehrte wieder zu dem Brünetten zurück, der sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte und dabei unheimlich süß aussah. „Na, dann kannst du wohl auch kein Taxi nehmen.“

Ein Windstoß ließ Aoi vorsichtshalber seinen Zylinder festhalten. Besorgt blickte er gen Himmel, nicht dass es noch anfing zu regnen, bevor er zuhause war. Es ging jetzt rapide auf den Winter zu. Eigentlich war ihm das ganz recht, er machte sich nicht viel aus Sonnenschein, aber Regen mochte er auch nicht.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“, fragte er den Fremden mit Blick auf seine entblößten Arme und Beine, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drückte ebenfalls seine Zigarette aus.

„Macht mir nicht viel aus. Ich habe ja ein Winterfell“, lachte er. Das Glöckchen um seinen Hals bimmelte leise. „Eher mache ich mir Sorgen darum, was ich jetzt machen soll…“

Sein Blick ließ Aoi grinsen. Der Andere machte es ihm wirklich leicht ihn abzuschleppen.

„Hast du Freunde in der Nähe?“, fragte er und trat zur Seite, sodass sein Körper den Wind etwas von dem Anderen abwehrte.

Wieder klingelte das Glöckchen, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte. „Die sind alle mit einem anderen Zug weg.“

Aoi trat noch ein Stück auf den Brünetten zu. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass dieser nicht zurückwich. „Weißt du…“, hob er an „ich wohne ganz in der Nähe.“

Er grinste noch breiter und entblößte die spitzen Eckzähne, als sich auch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Anderen schlich und seine Augen aufblitzten. „Wie heißt du?“

„Kazuki.“

„Ein schöner Name. Ich heiße Aoi“, stellte er sich vor. „Also, Kazuki, was sagst du? Wenn du möchtest kannst du bei mir übernachten.“

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg, während Kazuki so tat, als würde er überlegen, doch das abenteuerlustige Funkeln seiner Augen verriet, dass er genau wusste, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde und dass er nichts dagegen hatte.

„Ok, klingt gut“, willigte er schließlich ein und die beiden setzten sich in Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung.

Während sie die Treppen hinunterstiegen, grinste er Aoi schelmisch von der Seite an. „Es sei denn, du bist ein echter Vampir.“

Aoi lachte laut auf. „Was ist mit dir? Bist du eine echte Katze? Hier entlang.“ Er umfasste leicht das Handgelenk des Anderen und lotste ihn in die richtige Richtung.

„Man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein“, sagte Kazuki und lachte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, fielen sie gleich übereinander her sobald die Wohnungstür sich hinter ihnen schloss und sie ihre Stiefel von den Füßen gekickt hatten.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war schon auf der kurzen Taxifahrt sexuell aufgeladen gewesen und immer schlimmer geworden, je näher sie Aois Wohnung gekommen waren. Sie hätten zwar auch laufen können, doch hatte Aoi die seltsame Pause verkürzen wollen, in der sie entweder schweigen oder sich so unterhalten mussten, als würde in Kürze kein Sex zwischen ihnen passieren.

Erst als sie in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen waren und er dort schon Kazukis Hand ergriffen hatte, war das Unbehagen von ihm abgefallen und hatte einer wilden Lust Platz gemacht, die sich schleichend in ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

Kazukis Hinterkopf traf mit einem lauten Geräusch gegen die Wand, als Aoi sich gegen in drängte. Er schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, küsste ihn hungrig zurück und vergrub seine Hände in Aois Kragen.

Der Kuss war genauso atemberaubend wie Aoi es sich ausgemalt hatte. Kazukis Lippen waren weich, doch bildete die Härte der Piercings einen interessanten Kontrast, der Aoi noch mehr reizte. Er hatte das Licht gar nicht erst angeschaltet, er sah auch so genug, und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen lotste er den Anderen in sein Schlafzimmer, bis dieser mit den Waden gegen das Bett stieß und rücklings darauf fiel.

Kazukis Atem ging schnell, seine Augen waren beinahe unnatürlich geweitet und schienen im schwachen Mondlicht zu leuchten, als Aoi den Umhang und Zylinder zu Boden fallen ließ und dann über ihm war und ihn wieder in einen Kuss verwickelte. Auch Kazukis Zunge war gepierct und unglaublich talentiert, sodass es Aoi beinahe bedauerte den Kuss abzubrechen, wandte sich dafür aber dem Hals zu.

Tief zog er den sinnlichen Geruch ein und küsste die zarte Haut, wurde aber von dem Halsband auf seiner Eroberungstour gestoppt. Es musste natürlich verschwinden, doch zunächst schoben seine Hände lieber das T-Shirt nach oben und offenbarten einen flachen und –wer hätte es gedacht- ebenfalls gepiercten Bauch. Ob Kazuki wohl auf Schmerzen stand?

Neugierig zog er leicht an dem Körperschmuck und grinste zufrieden als Kazuki wimmerte und sich ihm entgegenbog. Er wiederholte die Aktion ein paarmal, bevor sein Kopf stürmisch nach unten gezogen wurde und sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen.

Nur kurz trennten sie sich wieder damit Kazuki sich aufrichten und sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Heftig atmend sahen sie sich einen Moment nur an, in dem Aoi die Röte auf den Wangen des Anderen bewunderte und die Art wie seine Lippen feucht glänzten. Dann packte er ihn an der Kehle und drückte ihn wieder in das Kissen.

Sein Hals schmiegte sich perfekt in Aois Hand und er konnte das Blut heiß pulsieren fühlen. Er drückte ein wenig fester zu und genoss den Ausdruck auf Kazukis Gesicht, wie sich seine Lippen nach Luft schnappend teilten, während seine Augen vor Verlangen aufblitzten.

Ungeduldige Hände rissen an seiner Kleidung und lösten hier und da einen Knopf. Aoi verfluchte im Stillen die vielen Lagen viktorianischer Mode und ließ Kazuki los, um ihm zu helfen und sich selbst von dem störenden Stoff zu befreien.

Sobald er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihm kniete, zog er den Brünetten rasch an der Hüfte zu sich, sodass dieser erschrocken keuchte, und drückte seine Beine auseinander. Sanft massierte er die Beule zwischen Kazukis Beinen und entlockte ihm dadurch nur noch mehr zustimmende Laute.

Aoi lächelte; ihm gefiel, wie schamlos Kazuki seine Lust lautstark kundtat. Er beugte sich über ihn, neckte seine Nippel und leckte über die heiße Haut, während seine Hände Kazukis Shorts öffneten.

„Keine Unterwäsche? Ganz schön unanständig“, lachte er leise und biss leicht in einen Nippel.

Kazuki keuchte und kratzte über Aois Schulterblätter. Er grinste schelmisch, bevor er sich schließlich ganz der Hose entledigte. „Gefällt es dir?“

Aoi summte bestätigend, streichelte die Beine hoch, grinste kurz als Kazuki zusammenzuckte als ihn die Berührung an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel kitzelte und überlegte, ob er ihm die Netzstrümpfe ebenfalls ausziehen sollte.

„Und jetzt du.“

Lächelnd wischte er Kazukis vorwitzige Finger beiseite, die sich am Bund seiner Boxershorts zu schaffen gemacht hatten und rollte sich zur Seite, um sich nun komplett zu entblößen. Noch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, schwang Kazuki ein Bein über ihn und hatte sich auf seine Oberschenkel gesetzt.

„Ungeduldig?“, fragte er ihn neckend.

Kazuki grinste und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Sollte ich es nicht sein?“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen, bevor er sie mit seinen eigenen verschloss.

Erneut entbrannte ein hitziger Kuss zwischen ihnen und schürte Aois Verlangen noch mehr. Seine Hände glitten über Kazukis Oberschenkel, zogen die Netzstrümpfe ein bisschen hinunter um seine nackte Haut zu liebkosen. Dann wanderten sie höher, massierten Kazukis Po und zogen ihn etwas näher.

Plötzlich stöhnte er laut in den Kuss, als Kazuki auf einmal fest über seinen Bauch kratzte. Kazuki war definitiv aggressiver im Bett als seine bisherigen Liebhaber und Aoi liebte es. Er wiederholte seine Aktion und kicherte frech, als Aoi abermals keuchte.

Im Gegenzug gab ihm Aoi einen Klaps auf den Po und diesmal war es an Kazuki den Kopf laut stöhnend in den Nacken zu werfen. Dann ging er einen Schritt weiter und umschloss Kazukis Erregung mit einer Hand. Sanft rieb er mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, verteilte die kleine Menge Flüssigkeit, die schon ausgetreten war. Kazuki zuckte zusammen und drängte sich seiner Berührung entgegen.

„Gar kein Piercing hier?“, fragte Aoi und strich spielerisch den Schaft entlang; tatsächlich hatte er schon beinahe damit gerechnet.

Der Jüngere kicherte vergnügt. „Such weiter. Vielleicht entdeckst du ja noch das ein oder andere.“

„So?“ Aoi zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Am liebsten würde er den Anderen direkt von sich schubsen und seinen ganzen Körper absuchen. Kazuki hatte ihn neugierig gemacht.

Doch dieser dachte gar nicht erst daran, seinen Platz schon aufzugeben. Stattdessen rutschte er noch ein Stück näher und begann seine Hüfte so zu bewegen, dass ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben. Beide stöhnten auf und Aoi beschloss die Suche nach weiteren Piercings für später aufzubewahren, während Kazuki abermals über seinen Oberkörper kratzte, nur ganz leicht diesmal, doch genug, um Aoi damit ein Prickeln bis in die Zehenspitzen zu senden. Elegant und tatsächlich sehr katzenhaft beugte er sich wieder zu ihm hinunter, küsste mal hier und dort, spielte sanft mit den Nippeln, leckte über sein Schlüsselbein, nie in seinen Hüftbewegungen innehaltend und brachte Aoi immer mehr um den Verstand.

Schließlich war er an seinem Hals angekommen, stoppte kurz, keuchte und dann spürte Aoi wie sich seine Zähne in die weiche Haut gruben und konnte nicht anders als sich laut stöhnend aufzubäumen. Natürlich war es viel zu wenig um ihn zum Bluten zu bringen, doch der leichte Schmerz intensivierte seine Lust um ein vielfaches.

Kazukis rastloser Mund war bereits weitergewandert, langsam aber sicher rutschte er an seinem Körper hinunter, hinterließ eine Spur von Küssen und verblassenden Kratzern und erinnerte Aoi immer mehr an ein verspieltes Kätzchen.

Scharf zog Aoi die Luft ein als er schließlich in seinem Schoß angekommen war und versuchte sich für das Kommende zu wappnen. Kazuki leckte einmal über seine gesamte Länge und sah dann auf, als würde er auf irgendein Signal warten fortzufahren.

„Oh, du willst meinen Schwanz lutschen? Nur zu, ich will diese Zunge spüren. Nimm ihn in den Mund, so tief es geht. Oh ja, so ist es gut.“

Aoi versuchte beherrscht zu bleiben, versuchte nicht seine Hüfte zu bewegen und in den heißen Mund zu stoßen, doch es war schwer. Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Finger gruben sich in Kazukis Haar, während die Zunge ihn umspielte und die Härte des Piercings ihn erschaudern ließ.

Wie konnte es eigentlich sein, dass er seine Katzenohren beim Ausziehen nicht verloren hatte? Sanft strich Aoi über das schwarze Fell und genoss den Anblick des sich rasch auf und ab bewegenden Kopfes.

„Braves Kätzchen.“

Das Lob schien Kazuki noch mehr anzustacheln, er stöhnte unterdrückt auf und ließ ihn noch tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten, sodass Aoi spürte, dass er mit sich kämpfte nicht zu würgen.

Die Versuchung war groß Kazuki fortfahren zu lassen bis er kommen würde, bestimmt würde Kazuki nur allzu gerne alles schlucken, doch ganz zu schnell wollte er es dann auch nicht beenden. Der Andere versprach noch so viel mehr und Aoi würde alles einfordern.

Sein Griff in Kazukis Haar wurde fester und er zog ihn daran von sich weg. Dieser stöhnte leise auf und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ein erneuter Ruck an seinen Haaren ließ ihn den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und die Kehle entblößen.

Abermals machte sich Aoi über diese Stelle her, küsste vom Ohr hinunter, während seine Hände den Verschluss des Halsbandes suchten und öffneten. Das Glöckchen klingelte laut als es achtlos durch das Zimmer geworfen wurde.

Aoi zog tief die Luft ein, saugte den Geruch des anderen in sich auf, der ihn ganz wirr im Kopf werden ließ. Er spürte das vertraute Ziehen in seiner Magengrube, spürte wie ihn das Verlangen beinahe übermannte und konnte nicht widerstehen einmal über die Halsschlagader zu lecken. Kazuki seufzte zustimmend und zog ihn näher.

Doch Aoi stieß ihn wieder von sich, er wollte endlich mehr, er wollte alles, was Kazuki ihm geben konnte, er wollte ihn ganz und gar.

Kazuki schien ähnlich zu denken. Mit einem leisen bettelnden Unterton seufzte er Aois Namen und kniete sich vor ihm hin, bot ihm verführerisch sein Hinterteil an, wackelte leicht damit, wie um zu unterstreichen, wo er Aoi so unbedingt haben wollte.

„So ist es recht, Kätzchen“, sagte Aoi und streichelte über den süßen Arsch, so fest und perfekt und wie geschaffen dafür hineinzukneifen und zart darüberzukratzen. „So sexy.“

Kazuki wimmerte und bog sich den Berührungen entgegen.

„Wenn du dich benimmst, werde ich dich belohnen. Du kannst es bestimmt kaum mehr erwarten bis ich dich…Oh, was ist das?“

Aoi hatte die Piercings entdeckt, die auf dem Stück zwischen Anus und Hoden saßen, zwei Stück, einen Ring und zwei gegenüberliegende Kugeln. Fasziniert berührte er sie und entlockte Kazuki dadurch ein Stöhnen. Oh fuck, war das heiß!

„Hier also hast du die Piercings versteckt. An so einer Stelle…Was für ein ungezogenes, kleines Kätzchen du bist.“

Kazuki erzitterte und ging ins Hohlkreuz um seinen Hintern noch mehr zur Schau zu stellen. „Willst du nicht das Licht anmachen?“

„Nicht nötig, ich sehe genug.“ Aoi zog die Pobacken leicht auseinander und konnte nicht widerstehen über die Piercings zu lecken. „Ich sehe alles…ich kann alles von dir sehen.“

„Aoi…ich…ah!“

Aois Zunge war weiter nach oben gewandert, befeuchtete den kleinen, zuckenden Eingang, den er wenig später mit einem langen Finger durchstieß und begann Kazuki auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Ohne in seinen Bewegungen zu stoppen, holte Aoi die Tube Gleitgel hervor, die ihm seine Arbeit um einiges erleichterte.

Kazuki brauchte nicht lange, bis er stöhnte und bettelte und sich ungeduldig gegen die Finger bewegte. Aoi konnte an keinen Grund denken, ihm sich noch länger zu verweigern und es hinauszuzögern.

„Kondom?“, fragte er dennoch vorsichtshalber und zog die Finger zurück. Er lächelte zufrieden als Kazuki atemlos den Kopf schüttelte.

Vorfreudig schmierte er den Rest des Gleitgels auf seinen Schwanz, dann drang er langsam in Kazuki ein und stoppte erst, als er komplett in ihm versunken war.

Kazuki gab ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich und krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken. Eigentlich hatte Aoi es gemächlich und vorsichtig angehen wollen, doch seine guten Vorsätze flogen beinahe sofort aus dem Fenster, sobald er die heiße Enge um sich herum pulsieren fühlte und er sich zu bewegen begann. Seine Hände griffen fest nach Kazukis Hüfte, zogen sie zu sich, während er immer wieder tief zustieß.

Das Kopfteil des Bettes stieß regelmäßig gegen Wand hinter ihnen und Kazuki stöhnte beinahe ohne Unterlass, mal leiser, mal lauter, aber niemals unterdrückt.

„Mmmh ja, stöhn für mich Kätzchen…ah…zeig mir wie sehr du es willst.“

„Halt dich nicht zurück…ah ah! Bitte!“

Ob sie vielleicht seine Nachbarn störten? Aoi kümmerte sich nicht darum.

„Aoi…ah…mehr…härter!“

Er erfüllte ihm nur zu gerne diesen Wunsch, sein rationales Denken verabschiedete sich immer weiter. Mal sanfter und mal fester schlug er auf Kazukis Hintern, bis sich dieser rot färbte und Kazuki wimmerte und keuchte und zuckte. Sein Rücken glänzte schweißnass im Mondlicht und die Blicke, die er ihm von Zeit zu Zeit über die Schulter zuwarf waren mit das Erotischste, was Aoi in seinem nicht allzu kurzen Leben gesehen hatte.

Als Kazukis Arme weich wurden und er seinen Oberkörper auf die Matratze sinken ließ, richtete sich Aoi über ihm auf und presste ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, während seine Stöße immer fester wurden. Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, selbst stöhnen wurde ihm zu anstrengend.

Lange konnte er die Position nicht halten, obwohl ihn die Lust dazu trieb, weit über seine Grenzen hinauszugehen, aber schließlich musste er sich doch geschlagen geben. Kurz kam es zu einem kleinen Gerangel, als er sich aus Kazuki zurückzog und sie sich eine neue Stellung aussuchen mussten.

Kazuki setzte sich durch und war abermals über ihm, drückte ihn mit einer Hand nach unten, während die andere sein Glied festhielt, damit er sich genauer auf ihn sinken lassen konnte. Aoi konnte es kaum fassen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal einen Liebhaber gehabt, der so bestimmend im Bett war wie Kazuki? Nicht, dass er sich beschweren könnte.

Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er sich ein wenig erholen könnte, jetzt wo Kazuki den Großteil der Arbeit erledigte, doch wirklich zu Atem kam er nicht. Der Jüngere wusste anscheinend genau was er tat, fand die richtige Position, die es ihm erlaubte, Aoi so schnell es ging zu reiten und gleichzeitig wieder über seine Brust zu kratzen, sodass Aoi nicht anders konnte, als laut zu stöhnen und seine Finger in Kazukis straffen Oberschenkeln zu vergraben. Mit jeder Winkeländerung brach eine neue Welle der Lust über ihn herein und ließ ihn sich fühlen als würde er verbrennen.

Kazuki lehnte sich zurück, begann seine Erregung im selben Rhythmus zu reiben wie er sich auf Aoi bewegte und stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen. Aoi presste sich ihm entgegen, hob seine Knie, sodass der Jüngere vornüberfiel, das Gesicht an seinem Hals verborgen und atemlos keuchend, während Aoi ihn festhielt und seine Hüfte immer wieder vorschnellen ließ und sich in ihn rammte.

Erneut spürte er Kazukis Biss, das spielerische Ziehen an der Stelle und das war das Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Etwas in Aoi brannte durch, fast schon brutal stieß er den anderen wieder auf den Rücken, spreizte seine Beine und versank mit einer fließenden Bewegung in ihm.

Kazuki keuchte erschrocken auf, sein Körper erbebte von der Kraft Aois Stöße. „Ah…Aoi…ich komme gleich! Ich…ah!“

Er hatte wieder begonnen seine eigene Erregung zu reiben, während seine andere Hand verzweifelt über das Bettlaken kratzte und Halt suchte. Aoi hörte etwas reißen, doch es konnte ihn im Moment nicht weniger scheren.

Er spürte wie nah er selbst an seinem Höhepunkt war. Ein Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel kündigte es an und im nächsten Moment übermannte ihn die Lust und er kam explosionsartig. Seine Sicht verschwamm für einen Augenblick und noch während er den Höhepunkt auskostete, sich immer noch leicht in Kazuki bewegte, schmiegte er sich an den sich windenden Körper unter sich und verlor vollends seinen Kopf.

Er dachte nicht darüber nach, ließ einfach seinen Instinkt Überhand gewinnen und tat das was er schon den ganzen Abend hatte tun wollen und es sich immer für später aufbewahrt hatte.

Nachdrücklich schob er Kazukis Kopf nach oben und dann biss er zu. Tief gruben sich seine Zähne in seinen Hals, mit Leichtigkeit durchstießen sie die zarte Haut und schon floss ihm süßes Blut über die Lippen, so köstlich wie es schon auf dem Bahnsteig gerochen hatte. Hastig trank er ein paar Schlucke und fühlte die Energie ihn durchströmen, der Rausch seines Orgasmus schien sich endlos hinzuziehen.

Kazuki schrie auf, sein gesamter Körper zuckte unter ihm und dann spürte Aoi, wie sich sein Samen zwischen ihren Körpern ergoss. Beinahe gleichzeitig kratzten seine Fingernägel über seinen Rücken, viel fester als die Male zuvor, rissen die Haut an einigen Stellen auf.

Aoi stöhnte und musste seine Lippen von Kazukis Hals lösen. Der Schmerz fügte Aois Ekstase nur eine weitere Schicht hinzu. Das war definitiv der beste Orgasmus seit Jahrzehnten.

Abermals legten sich seine Lippen auf Kazukis Hals, saugten das Blut auf, das rasch aus den kleinen Löchern quoll, kein Wunder, bei dem schnellen Puls.

Doch etwas war anders. Aoi konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber Kazukis Blut schmeckte nicht so wie er es gewohnt war. Irgendwie intensiver und exotischer und es schien auch viel kräftiger zu sein. Zum Glück konnte er sich gut beherrschen und war schon vorher satt gewesen, sonst hätte er jetzt ein ernsthaftes Problem aufzuhören Kazuki auszusaugen.

„A-Aoi?“ Kazuki rang mit dem Atem und stöhnte leise.

Mit Mühe riss sich Aoi von seiner Ader los und zog sich auch gleich aus Kazuki zurück. Ein leicht dümmliches Lachen entfloh seinen Lippen. „Ich…sorry…mh, da habe ich wohl etwas die Beherrschung verloren.“

Hastig wischte er sich den Mund ab und rollte sich vorsichtig zur Seite. Obwohl das Blut ihn mit neuer Energie versorgt hatte, spürte er deutlich wie seine Muskeln protestierten. Er zischte schmerzhaft und setzte sich auf, als die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken bei der Bewegung und dem Kontakt mit der Matratze wütend brannten.

„Das kommt vor“, schmunzelte Kazuki, noch immer schwer atmend, und strich vorsichtig über die Wunden. „Wie es aussieht ist mir dasselbe passiert.“

Er beugte sich zu Aoi hin und leckte über die Kratzspuren. Verwirrt erstarrte Aoi, sein Verstand kam nicht ganz dem hinterher, was gerade geschah, er merkte nur, dass der Schmerz etwas abflaute.

„Also…“, hob Kazuki an und schaute auf „Du bist also doch ein richtiger Vampir.“ Er lachte und warf sich zurück in die Kissen.

Als Aoi ihn skeptisch betrachtete, sah er dass das Blut bereits gestoppt hatte zu fließen. „Richtig.“

Normalerweise reagierten die Menschen nicht so locker darauf wenn er sich als Vampir entpuppte. Meistens musste er sie in Trance versetzen, bevor er sich daran machen konnte ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das bei Kazuki nicht funktionieren würde.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm, der Grund warum Kazukis Blut so anders schmeckte, warum er anscheinend genauso gut bei Nacht sehen konnte wie Aoi selbst und warum der Sex so gut gewesen war, denn normale Menschen waren eigentlich nicht so robust und konnten mit Aois Kraft mithalten.

„Und ich Trottel hab mich schon gewundert, wie das mit deinen Zähnen ist. Ich dachte das wäre ein richtig teures Spezialgebiss oder so.“ Kazuki lachte erneut und streckte sich. „Ich bin noch nie einem richtigen Vampir begegnet, ein paar Hexen und Hexern, ja, aber ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass es Vampire wirklich gibt.“ Neugierig betastete er seinen Hals und wirkte höchstzufrieden.

„Du bist kein Mensch oder?“, unterbrach Aoi seinen Redeschwall. Nicht, dass Kazuki auch noch anfangen würde ihn mit Fragen über Knoblauch, Särge und Fledermäuse zu löchern.

„Stimmt.“ Kazuki blickte kurz auf und grinste verschmitzt, während er sich sein Sperma von seinem Bauch wischte. „Ich bin ein Kater“, sagte er und wies auf seinen Kopf, doch die Katzenohren waren irgendwann im Verlauf ihres Aktes verloren gegangen.

Skeptisch zog Aoi die Augenbrauen hoch, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Kazuki ihn nicht nur verarschen wollte.

„Oh, das war nicht ganz so effektiv wie ich gedacht habe“, sagte Kazuki, als er den Haarreifen am Bettende entdeckte. Im nächsten Moment erschienen aber zwei richtige schwarze Katzenohren aus seinem Haar und erneut zeigte Kazuki auf seinen Kopf.

Aoi blinzelte erstaunt. „Du hast Recht. So mit den Ohren ist es gleich viel glaubwürdiger.“

„Ich könnte mich auch komplett verwandeln.“

Ächzend rutschte Aoi neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. „Nee lass mal. Vielleicht später. Im Moment finde ich dich ganz süß so.“

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und streichelte Kazuki sanft über die Ohren. Es waren tatsächlich echte Katzenohren und viel besser als die unechten des Haarreifens.

Kazuki schnurrte, ein Ton der tief aus seinem Brustkorb zu kommen schien, und rieb seinen Kopf an seiner Hand. Aoi musste grinsen.

„Im Bett eine richtige Wildkatze, doch in Wahrheit wohl doch eher ein Schmusetiger?“

Kazuki streckte ihm die Zunge raus, erwiderte allerdings nichts, sondern schmiegte sich nur an ihn. Nun, das war auch eine Form der Bestätigung.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, jeder für sich damit beschäftigt, die Ereignisse der Nacht zu verarbeiten. Schließlich gähnte Kazuki.

„Weißt du was? Ich hatte für einen kurzen Moment Angst, dass du mich umbringst. Das wär ganz schön mies, weil ich habe schon mal ein Leben verloren. Andererseits war diese Erfahrung mir beinahe ein Leben wert.“

Aoi lachte leise. „Du hast neun Leben?“

„Naja, ja, schon, aber eins ist wie gesagt schon weg.“ Kazuki pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und spielte etwas an seinem Lippenring herum. „Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Werde ich irgendwie zu einer Vampirkatze?“

„Keine Sorge, eigentlich dürfte nichts passieren“, sagte Aoi „Allerdings habe ich noch nie ein Tier gebissen, also weiß ich es nicht genau.“

Kazuki schlug leicht nach ihm und gähnte erneut. „Hey, ich bin kein normales, langweiliges Tier…Tut mir leid übrigens wegen deines Bettes.“

Verwirrt setzte sich Aoi auf und suchte das Bett ab.

„Kazuki!“, hob er drohend an, als er die tiefen Krallenspuren entdeckte, die sich hier und da über seine Matratze zogen.

„Ich muss dir wohl zur Strafe den Schwanz langziehen…oder dir den Hintern versohlen.“ Sein Tonfall verriet allerdings, dass er nicht wirklich böse war.

Seufzend sank er neben Kazuki in die Kissen, hob die Decke vom Boden auf und legte sie über sie.

„Ich würde es vorziehen den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen“, flüsterte Kazuki schläfrig.

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Aoi zurück und strich ihm ein weiteres Mal über den Kopf, während auch ihm langsam die Augen zufielen.

Kazuki schnurrte und rollte sich an seiner Seite zusammen. „Ich liebe Halloween."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much CancerianWastelandCat for being the loveliest beta-reader!

Aoi loved Halloween. Which other day was it otherwise socially accepted to go out in Victorian fashion, a heavy velvet cloak and a top hat? He made a point of grinning at everyone he and his little group of friends passed by, showing his pointed vampire teeth.

The others were as goofy as he was, though the mood was already cooling now that they were at the railroad track waiting for the train to take them home from Tokyo. Well, at least most of them would take the train, two friends had already said goodbye in front of the club they had celebrated in, three had stopped a taxi on the way and Aoi would soon return to his apartment nearby; he only had wanted to accompany the remaining friends.

"And you’ll be fine walking home alone?" Kai asked him again.

"Yes, I'd rather worry about you."

He pointed at Ruki, who had tangled himself in Reita's mummy costume and was laughing way too loudly while he was it. Uruha, who was dozing on a bench behind them, seemed unbothered by it all.

Kai just sighed and set out to free Ruki. "Reita, don’t move or I won't get Ruki's horns out of there. Stop it, Ruki!"

"The train will arrive in a minute," Aoi unnecessarily informed him and walked over to Uruha to wake him up. "Wake up, sister, you can still sleep at home."

Uruha groaned, stood up shakily and arranged his nun's robe. "Urgh, I don’t feel well."

"Yes, I know, but it isn’t long anymore."

The train arrived and finally Kai had managed to separate Reita and Ruki from each other.

"Thanks, Aoi," he smiled faintly as Aoi handed Uruha over to him, who promptly leaned on him and almost swept the nurse's bonnet off his head. "Ok, let's go. Ruki, I said stop it, otherwise I'll take away the whip right now."

"Oh no, please don’t, I still need it tonight," Ruki begged, flashing Reita a meaningful look.

Reita just rolled his eyes and patted Aoi on his back. "See you, Aoi. Yeah yeah, I'm coming. "

"Get home safely. Watch out, Uruha.”

Aoi waved again as the doors closed and his friends made their way further inside. At the same time, a figure sprinted past him to the closing door.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit, no, no, no!"

It was too late, the door was closed and the young man (as far as Aoi could tell) pounded the door opener in vain. Amused, Aoi raised his eyebrows, but then turned away to get a cigarette out of his cloak. Apart from him and the other guy, nobody else was on the platform and the stranger had other worries than to bother with a little cigarette smoke.

The train started and Aoi watched after it until it disappeared in the distance. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and looked to see if he had missed anything. A few of his friends had sent him pictures of other parties or voice messages which he would listen to at home.

He briefly scrolled through Twitter, wondering if he should actually turn up at Hitsugi's party, which he had also been invited to, but rejected the thought again. Of course he was not tired yet and he was not too drunk either but that party was probably already dissolving too.

He sighed again, tucked his phone away and was about to make his way out of the station when quiet footsteps approached and he was asked for fire. He turned and met the gaze and the bashful smile of the young man who had missed the train.

"Sure," he shrugged and handed his lighter over.

While he lit his cigarette, Aoi took the time to look at him from top to bottom. His costume was not very creative but all the more provocative. It consisted of a hairband with cat ears sitting on the brunette hair, which fell a bit muddled on his shoulders, and a black collar with a small bell on it.

The rest was way more interesting: his wide-cut T-shirt had slipped slightly over his shoulder and reached just over his tight black shorts. His long legs were clothed with fishnets.

Aoi unconsciously licked his dry lips. The other had something about him that he could not exactly pinpoint, but it stirred a craving in Aoi's stomach. Maybe it was that beguiling scent or the smile of his multiply pierced lips or the look of those bewildering blue eyes, though Aoi knew it had to be contact lenses.

While he took his lighter again, he smiled charmingly at the stranger and considered how he could engage him in a conversation.  The younger took away his concern in just a moment though.

"Did you miss the train as well?" he asked, exhaling the cigarette smoke and pointing indefinitely in the direction where the train had gone to.

Fascinated, Aoi watched as his pink tongue darted out and moistened his lips. He shook his head. "No, I just went with some friends of mine."

The other hummed indefinitely and looked at the departure display thoughtfully. "That was the last train, right?"

Aoi nodded.

"Crap."

"Where do you have to go?"

"Chiba."

Aoi laughed, discarding his cigarette butt in the nearby ashtray and returning to the brunette, who scratched his head and looked incredibly cute at that. "Well, then you probably cannot take a taxi."

A gust of wind made Aoi hold his top hat just to be on the safe side. Worried, he looked up at the sky. Hopefully it wasn't going to start raining before he got home. Winter was rapidly approaching, he didn’t mind too much as he did not care much for sunshine, but he did not like rain either.

"Aren’t you cold?" he asked the stranger, looking at his bare arms and legs but he just shrugged and put his cigarette out as well.

"No, it doesn’t bother me. I have a winter coat," he laughed. The little bell around his neck jingled softly, "I'm more worried about what to do now..."

His gaze made Aoi grin. This one made it really easy for him to drag him off.

"Do you have any friends living near?" he asked, stepping aside so that his body deflected the wind.

The bell jingled again as he shook his head. "They're all gone with another train."

Aoi stepped a bit closer to the brunette. Satisfied, he found that he did not back off. "You know...," he began, "I live very close by."

He grinned wider, baring his pointed canines as a smile crept onto the other's face and his eyes flashed. "What’s your name?"

"Kazuki."

"My name is Aoi,” he introduced himself, "Well, Kazuki, what do you think? If you want you can stay with me tonight."

The tension between them rose while Kazuki pretended to think, but the adventurous glitter of his eyes told Aoi that he knew exactly what the whole thing would be about and that he did not mind.

"Okay, sounds good," he finally agreed and the two set off towards the exit.

As they descended the stairs, he mischievously grinned at Aoi from the side. "Unless you're a real vampire."

Aoi laughed out loud. "What about you? Are you a real cat? This way."  
  
He gripped the other's wrist lightly and steered him in the right direction.

"You can never be too careful," Kazuki said and laughed.

  
\-------------------------------------------

 

As expected, they were immediately all wrapped up in each other as soon as the door closed behind them and they had kicked their boots off their feet.

The tension between them had been sexually charged on the short taxi ride and getting worse the closer they had gotten to Aoi's apartment. Although they could have walked, Aoi had wanted to shorten the strange break, in which they either had to remain silent or talk, as if no sex was going to happen between them once they arrive.

Only when they had climbed into the elevator and he had already caught Kazuki's hand there, the unease had fallen away from him and made way for a wild desire that slowly had crept up inside him.

Kazuki's back hit the wall with a loud noise as Aoi pushed against him. He didn’t seem to notice though, kissing him back hungrily and burying his hands in Aoi’s collar.

The kiss was as breathtaking as Aoi had imagined. Kazuki's lips were soft, but the hardness of the piercings made an interesting contrast that thrilled Aoi even more. He had not turned on the light at all, he saw enough, and without interrupting the kiss, he steered the other into his bedroom until he bumped against the bed and onto it.

Kazuki's breathing was heavy, his eyes almost unnaturally dilated and shining in the faint moonlight as Aoi dropped the cloak and top hat to the floor and then hovered over him, engaging him in another kiss. Kazuki's tongue was pierced as well and incredibly talented, so that Aoi almost regretted breaking off the kiss. He was rewarded though as he turned to the neck.

He inhaled the sensuous scent while kissing the delicate skin, but was stopped by the choker on his way down. It had to disappear, of course, but first he pushed the other’s shirt up and revealed a flat and a - who would have thought - equally pierced stomach. He wondered if Kazuki liked pain.

Curious, he pulled lightly on the body jewellery and grinned in satisfaction as Kazuki whimpered and bent towards him. He repeated the action a few times before his head was pulled down violently and their lips met again.

They parted again, just briefly so Kazuki could straighten up and pull the T-shirt over his head. Breathing raggedly, they only looked at each other for a moment while Aoi admired the blush on the other's cheeks and the way his lips glistened moistly. Then he grabbed him by the neck and shoved him back into the pillow.

His neck nestled perfectly in his hand and Aoi could feel the blood pulsating hotly. He squeezed a little tighter and enjoyed the expression on Kazuki's face, his lips gasping for air as his eyes flashed with desire.

Impatient hands tore at his clothes, undoing a button here and there. Aoi silently cursed the many layers of Victorian fashion and let go of Kazuki to help him and free himself from the disturbing fabric.

As soon as he knelt in front of Kazuki in nothing but his boxers he pulled the brunette quickly at the hip towards him, so that he gasped in shock, and pushed his legs apart. Gently he massaged the bulge between Kazuki's legs and elicited only more of those approving little sounds.

Aoi smiled; he liked how shamelessly Kazuki expressed his desire. He leaned over him, teased his nipples and licked the hot skin as his hands opened Kazuki's shorts.

"No underwear? Pretty naughty," he laughed softly and bit into a nipple.

Kazuki groaned and scratched at Aoi's shoulder blades before he grinned mischievously and finally got rid of his pants. "Do you like it?"

Aoi hummed affirmatively, stroking up his legs and grinning briefly as Kazuki flinched at the touch that tickled the inside of his thighs. It made him wonder if he should take his fishnets off as well.

"Now it’s your turn."

Smiling, he wiped away Kazuki's inquisitive fingers that had started to mess with the waistband of his boxers, and rolled over to bare himself completely. Before he knew what was happening, Kazuki swung his leg over him and sat on his thighs.

"Impatient much?" he asked teasingly.

Kazuki grinned and leaned down. "Shouldn’t I be?" he whispered against his lips before locking them with his own.

Once again a heated kiss broke out between them, stirring up Aoi's desire even more. His hands slid over Kazuki's thighs, pulling the fishnet stockings down a little to caress his bare skin. Then they crept higher, massaging Kazuki's ass and pulling him closer.

Suddenly, he moaned loudly into the kiss as Kazuki scratched firmly over his belly. Kazuki was definitely more aggressive in bed than his previous lovers and Aoi loved it. He repeated his action and chuckled cheekily as Aoi gasped again.

In return, Aoi gave him a smack on the butt and this time it was Kazuki who groaned and threw his head back. Then he took a step further and took hold of Kazuki's dick. He gently rubbed over the tip with his thumb, smearing the small amount of liquid that had already leaked out. Kazuki twitched and moved against his touch.

"No piercing here at all? “ Aoi asked and stroked playfully down the shaft; he had almost expected it.

The younger giggled. "Keep searching. Maybe you will discover one or two other ones."

"Is that so?" Aoi raised his eyebrows. He wanted to shove the other off him and scan his whole body. Kazuki had made him curious.

But Kazuki didn’t even think about giving up his position. Instead, he slipped a little closer and started moving his hips so that their erections rubbed against each other. They both moaned and Aoi decided to save the search for more piercings for later, while Kazuki scratched his torso again, just lightly this time, but enough to send tingles down to Aoi’s toes. Elegant and indeed very catlike, he leaned down once more, kissing here and there, playing with his nipples, licking his collarbone, never stopping his hip movements. It was driving Aoi more and more out of his mind.

Finally he arrived at his neck, stopped briefly, gasped and then Aoi felt his teeth digging into the soft skin and could not help but moan loudly. Of course it was not enough to make him bleed, but the slight pain vastly intensified his pleasure.

Kazuki's restless lips had already moved on, slowly but surely he slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses and fading scratches, reminding Aoi more and more of a playful kitten.

Sharply, Aoi drew in a breath when Kazuki finally arrived in his lap and tried to brace himself for what was about to come. Kazuki licked his entire length once and looked up as if he was waiting for some sort of signal to continue.

"Oh, you want to suck my cock?” Aoi whispered huskily “Go ahead, I want to feel that tongue. Take it in your mouth as deep as you can. Oh, that's good. "

Aoi tried to stay calm, tried to keep his hips from moving and thrusting into that hot mouth, but it was difficult. His breathing was fast, his fingers buried in Kazuki's hair as his tongue swirled around his length, the hardness of the piercing making him shudder. How could it be that he had not lost his cat ears while undressing? Gently Aoi stroked the black fur and enjoyed the sight of his head quickly moving up and down.

"Good kitty."

The praise seemed to incite Kazuki even more, he moaned suppressed and let him slide even deeper into his mouth, so that Aoi felt how he was fighting not to choke.

The temptation was definitely there to let Kazuki go on until he would come, surely Kazuki would love to swallow everything, but he did not want to end it too fast. The other promised so much more and Aoi would demand it all.

His grip on Kazuki's hair tightened and he pulled him back. Kazuki moaned softly and licked his lips. Another jolt to his hair made him throw his head back and expose his neck. Again, Aoi claimed this spot, kissing from the ear down while his hands sought and opened the clasp of the choker. The bell rang loudly as it was carelessly thrown across the room.

Aoi drew in a deep breath, sucking in the scent, which messed with his head and made him feel even drunker than he was. He felt the familiar pull in his stomach, felt the desire almost overwhelm him, and could not resist licking over the carotid artery once. Kazuki sighed approvingly and pulled him closer.

But Aoi pushed him away again, finally wanting more, he wanted everything that Kazuki had to offer, everything he could give.

Kazuki seemed to think similarly. With a soft beguiling undertone, he sighed Aoi's name and kneeled in front of him, seductively offering his ass, wiggling slightly as if to emphasize where he wanted Aoi the most.

"Just like this, kitty," Aoi said, stroking the sweet ass, firm and perfect, as it was made for him to pinch and scratch it delicately. "So sexy."

Kazuki whimpered and bent to the touch.

"If you behave well, I will reward you. I bet you can’t wait till I ... Oh, what's that?"

Aoi had discovered the piercings sitting between anus and testicles, two pieces, a ring and curved barbells. Fascinated, he touched them, eliciting a moan from Kazuki. Oh fuck, that was hot!

"So here you have hidden them. In such a place ... what a naughty little kitten you are. "

Kazuki shuddered and lowered his head and shoulders to the mattress to put his butt more on display. "Don’t you want to turn on the light?"

"No need, I see enough." Aoi pulled his buttocks slightly apart and could not resist licking over the piercings. "I see everything ... I can see everything of you."

"Aoi ... I ... ah!"

Aoi's tongue had wandered farther upward, moistening the small, twitching opening, which he pierced with a long finger a little later, starting to prepare Kazuki for what was to come. Without stopping in his movements, Aoi brought out the lube, which made his job a lot easier.

It did not take long for Kazuki to moan and beg and move impatiently against his fingers. Aoi could think of no reason to refuse him any longer.

"Any protection?" he asked nevertheless while withdrawing his fingers. He smiled in satisfaction as Kazuki shook his head breathlessly.

After he’d smeared the rest of the lubricant on his cock, Aoi slowly pushed into Kazuki and stopped only once he had filled him completely.

Kazuki gave a long moan and clawed his hands into the sheets. Actually, Aoi had wanted to take it easy and cautious, but his good intentions flew out of the window almost as soon as he felt the hot tightness pulsing around him. He began to move. His hands reached for Kazuki's hips, yanking him close as he began to thrust into him.

The headboard of the bed regularly hit the wall behind them and Kazuki moaned almost without ceasing, sometimes quieter, sometimes louder, but never suppressed.

"Mmmh yeah, moan for me kitty ... ah ... show me how much you want it."

"Don’t hold back ... ah ah! Please!"

Maybe they disturbed his neighbours? Aoi didn’t care.

"Aoi ... ah ... more ... harder!"

He was only too happy to fulfil his wish, losing more and more of his rational thinking. Over and over again he slapped Kazuki’s ass, varying the force of his blows, until it turned red and Kazuki whimpered and gasped and twitched. His back glistened with sweat in the moonlight and that lustful gaze he sent over his shoulder from time to time was the most erotic thing Aoi had seen in his not-too-short life.

As Kazuki's arms gave in and his torso dropped onto the mattress, Aoi hovered above him to press his hand to his nape, his thrusts harder and deeper now. His breath was jerky, even groaning was too exhausting.

He couldn’t hold the position much longer, although the desire made him push far beyond his own limits, but finally he had to give in. There was a short, small scramble when he backed away from Kazuki and they had to find a new position.

Kazuki won and was over him again, holding him down with one hand, while the other held his dick so he could lower himself onto it more precisely. Aoi could hardly believe it. When was the last time he had had a lover as commanding as Kazuki? Not that he could complain.

Admittedly, he had hoped that he could recover a bit now that Kazuki was doing most of the work, but he really couldn’t catch his breath. The younger man apparently knew exactly what he was doing, finding the right position that would allow him to ride Aoi as fast as possible. The nails scratching his chest again left Aoi moaning loudly as he buried his fingers in Kazuki's firm thighs. With each change in angle, a new wave of lust washed over him and made him feel like he was about to burn.

Kazuki leaned back, began stroking his arousal in the same rhythm as he moved on Aoi, moaning his name again and again. Aoi moved against him, raising his knees so that the younger man fell forward, his face hiding on his neck and panting breathlessly, while Aoi held him at his hips and kept ramming into him.

Again he felt Kazuki's bite, the playful pull on the spot and that was the final straw. Something in Aoi snapped. Almost brutally he shoved Kazuki onto his back, spread his legs and in one swift movement, he pushed into him again.

Kazuki gasped in shock, his body shaking with the force of Aoi's thrusts. "Ah ... Aoi ... I’m close! I ... ah! "

He had begun to stroke his own cock again, while his other hand scratched desperately over the sheets in search of support. Aoi heard something rip, but at this very moment he couldn’t care less.

He felt how close he was to his own release. A pull behind his belly button announced it and in the next second the desire overcame him, pushing him over the edge explosively. His vision faded for a moment, and as he savoured the climax, still moving slightly in Kazuki, he nestled against the writhing body and lost his head altogether.

He didn’t think about it, just let his instinct take control and did what he had wanted to do all evening.

Tilting Kazuki's head up firmly, Aoi bit into his neck. His teeth dug deeply, they pierced the soft skin with ease and sweet blood spilled over his tongue, as deliciously as it had smelled on the platform. Hastily, he took a few sips and felt the energy rush through him, the high of his orgasm seemingly endless.

Kazuki cried out, his entire body twitching beneath him, and then Aoi felt his semen spilling between their bodies. Almost simultaneously, his nails scraped over his back, much firmer than the previous times, tearing the skin in places.

Aoi groaned and had to retrieve his lips from Kazuki's neck. The pain added only one more layer to the ecstasy. This was definitely the best orgasm in decades.

Again, his lips laid on Kazuki's neck, sucking up the blood that rapidly spilled out of the small holes, which really was no wonder, what with Kazuki’s quick pulse.

But something was different. Aoi could not say exactly what, but Kazuki's blood did not taste like he something was used to. Somehow, it was more intense and exotic and it also seemed to be much stronger. Fortunately, he was able to control himself well.

"A-Aoi?" Kazuki gasped and moaned softly.

It was with some difficulty that Aoi managed to break away from his vein and also withdrew his sensitive dick from Kazuki. A stupid laugh escaped his lips. "I ... sorry ... hm, I suppose I lost control."

He quickly wiped his mouth and carefully rolled over to the side. Although the blood had given him new energy, he clearly felt his muscles protesting. He hissed painfully and sat up as the scratches on his back burned furiously upon making contact with the mattress.

"That happens," Kazuki smiled weakly, still breathing hard, and stroked the wounds carefully. "It looks like the same thing happened to me."

He leaned over and licked the scratch marks. Confused, Aoi froze, his mind not quite following what was happening, he just realized that the pain was easing a bit.

"Well...,“ Kazuki started and looked up, “You're a real vampire after all."  
He laughed and threw himself back on the pillows.

When Aoi looked at him sceptically, he saw that the blood had already stopped flowing. "Correct."

It wasn’t normal for people to react so casually at the revelation of his identity. Most of the time he had to put them into a trance before he could start clearing their memories. But somehow he had the feeling that this wasn’t going to work with Kazuki.

Suddenly it all fell into place, the reason why Kazuki's blood tasted so different, why he seemed to see as well at night as Aoi himself and why the sex had been so exceptionally good.

"And I wondered about your teeth. I thought that it was a really expensive fake set of teeth or something,” Kazuki laughed again and stretched, "I’ve never met a real vampire, a few witches and sorcerers, yes, but I didn’t even know that you guys exist at all."  
Curiously, he touched his neck and seemed most satisfied.

"You're not human, are you?" Aoi interrupted his speech, if only to prevent questions about garlic, coffins and bats from surfacing.

"Correct." Kazuki looked up briefly and grinned mischievously as he wiped his cum from his belly. "I'm a cat," he said, pointing to his head, but the cat's ears had long disappeared.

Sceptically, Aoi raised his eyebrows, not sure if Kazuki was just kidding him.

"Oh, that was not quite as effective as I thought," Kazuki said as he spotted the headband at the end of the bed. The next moment, however, two **real** black cat ears emerged from his hair and again Kazuki pointed to his head.

Aoi blinked in astonishment. "You're right. It's much more believable with the ears. "

"I could transform myself completely."

Sighing, Aoi slid next to him and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Nah, leave it. Maybe later. I think you look very cute right now. "

Carefully, he reached out and gently stroked Kazuki's ears. A lot better than the fake ones.

Kazuki purred, a sound that seemed to come out of his chest, rubbing his head against his hand. Aoi had to grin.

"A wildcat in bed, but cuddly once it’s done?"

Kazuki stuck out his tongue, but did not reply. Instead he just snugglinged into him, which was enough of a confirmation.

For a while they were silent, both of them busy with processing the events of the night. Finally, Kazuki yawned.

"You know what? I was scared for a moment that you would kill me. That would be very bad because I've lost a life before. On the other hand, that experience was almost one. "

Aoi laughed softly. "You have nine lives?"

"Well, yeah, but one is already gone as I said." Kazuki blew a strand of hair from his face and played with his lip ring. "What’s going to happen now? Will I somehow become a vampire-cat?"

"Don’t worry, nothing should happen," said Aoi "Though I have to admit, I've never bitten an animal, so I'm not sure."

Kazuki playfully lashed out at him and yawned again. "Hey, I'm not a normal, boring animal ... I'm sorry, by the way, about your bed."

Confused, Aoi sat up and looked around.

"Kazuki!" He said threateningly as he spotted the deep claw marks on his mattress here and there.

"I'll have to pull your tail for punishment ... or spank your ass." He wasn’t really angry though, that much was clear.

Sighing, he sank down on the pillows next to Kazuki, picking up the blanket from the floor and draping it over them.

"I would prefer to get spanked," Kazuki murmured sleepily.

"I know," Aoi whispered back and stroked his head once more while his eyes slowly closed.

Kazuki purred and curled up at his side. "I love Halloween."

 


End file.
